


Miracles

by Mireille



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: Steve will take miracles any way he can get them.





	Miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soft_princess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_princess/gifts).



> So, super-unoriginal, and spoilery (ish) for the Black Panther post-credits scene. And going to be completely jossed by IW, I am sure. 
> 
> But my wife wanted to see it, and she gets what she wants.

“Hey, Stevie,” Bucky says, as casual as if he'd just stepped out five minutes ago to get the newspaper. 

Steve laughs, or maybe he sobs; it's a weird, broken noise that hurts his chest coming out, and he doesn't know how to classify it. “Bucky?” 

“Yeah, it's me.” 

“You look good,” Steve says, because that's the tip of the whole iceberg of words that are somewhere inside him. He looks good: strong, healthy, calm. He looks good: the eyes are Bucky's again, the smile is the one Steve remembers. 

He looks good: alive and beautiful and oh, there's a hurt Steve hasn't felt in more than seventy years: not the hurt of loss, but the hurt of being so close to the thing he wants most in the world and can't have. He's never been so glad to hurt like that. 

Push it aside, he tells himself, so he shakes his head sorrowfully. “Well, except for this.” He reaches for the bun in Bucky's hair--in half of Bucky's hair, it's absurd--and undoes it, letting Bucky's hair fall loose. 

There's a moment when the fall of dark hair against his face makes him look like the Soldier again, but then Bucky grimaces and rolls his eyes, and the moment is gone. “Like you can talk,” Bucky says. “What the hell is that on your face? Moss?” 

Steve hasn't stepped back, and the easiest thing in the world to do is to put his arms around Bucky, to hug him tightly like it's the only thing anchoring Bucky to this world. Maybe he shouldn't, but he doesn't care. He's been waiting to be able to do this since 1945. 

“--since 1945,” Bucky says, and Steve realizes Bucky's echoing his words. 

There's a difference, though; Bucky leans even closer, pressing his lips against Steve's, and oh, God, Steve wouldn't have asked for this, not when he's already got a miracle right there in front of him in desperate need of a haircut, but it looks like there was a two-for-one special at the miracle store, because Bucky is kissing him. 

“You have?” Steve says, when they finally break apart. 

“...Yeah? Didn't you--you didn't realize? I thought things were, I thought _we_ finally were, before the train--” Bucky looks utterly bewildered, like Steve is the most clueless person he's met in a very long life. 

“I didn't know,” Steve says. He hadn't known, how could he not have known? He should have _known_ this, he should have seen, should have realized--

But then he thinks about how hard it was to survive those last weeks, without Bucky; how easy it was to let the plane go down, knowing that he wasn't going to have to _hurt_ like that any more. If he'd had this, he might not have been able to survive long enough to get frozen, and he wouldn't be here now. And no one would have confronted the Winter Soldier, called him by the name he'd remembered, somehow, down in his bones, and so even if the Soldier were alive, Bucky wouldn't be here, either. 

Besides, he knows _now_ , and Bucky is here now, laughing and kissing him again, and Steve will take his miracles however they come.

**Author's Note:**

> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com)


End file.
